


Double Date

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Double Dating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, bi marinette, confused nino, questioning Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Adrien blinked not sure that he had heard the beautiful girl correctly. "What?""I said," she giggled, "do you and your friend want to go on a double date with me and Alya." She gestured to her equally hot friend."Of course." He smiled. "I'm Adrien.""Marinette.""Marinette." He repeated. "That's a pretty name.""Well, Alya always says I am a pretty girl.""Shes right...""So how does coffee on Friday sound?""Great. I'd love that."She held out her phone. "Type in your number and we can figure out the details later.""Awesome! This is gonna be so much fun.""Yeah, you guys seem like a super nice couple.""Yep." Adrien smiled. "Just a couple of guys. Dudes. Yeah." He got distracted by Marinette's blue eyes and started rambling."Youre funny. See you Friday.""See you."





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a two part fic, and y'all plot twist.

Nino held Adrien by the shoulders outside a club. "Okay bro, lets go over the plan."

Adrien frowned. "Is the plan not to drink and cry?"

"No! Dude we are here to have fun! To party, maybe find some girls to hang out with."

"...I like girls."

"I know you do bro."

"Kagami was a girl..." Adrien's voice trailed off.

"Yeah she was. And then she dumped you. It's time to move on. Say good riddance and find someone new."

"But what if I can't?"

"It doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

"I guess."

"And maybe, you'll find the one."

"I'll never find anyone more supportive than you bro."

"Aww bro." Nino gave Adrien a hug. "It's Showtime buddy. And I'm the ultimate wingman." He turned to a girl. "Have you met Adrien?"

"No, who?"

And Adrien had to introduce himself.

...

After half an hour, Adrien was done. 

Nino kept introducing him to girls with a "...Have you met Adrien?"

They would say "no?"

And Adrien had to introduce himself and start a conversation. It was incredibly exhausting. 

The first girl, Rose, had been very sweet, but revealed that she had a girlfriend. Adrien felt embarrassed and gave up on that conversation.

A different girl, Lila, was almost pretty, but everything that she said was a lie. She kept contradicting herself and making things up. At one point, she claimed to be the niece of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste and Adrien couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't days someone who pretended to be his cousin. That was gross.

Nino was off on his own, dancing with some girl, when Adrien sat down at a mostly empty table. 

There was one girl, sitting across from him. Her hair was midnight blue and her eyes the color of the ocean. Even in the harsh, flashing lighting, she was the most beautiful woman he had met.

Before he could say a word, Nino popped up out of nowhere and tapped her on the shoulder. "..Haave you met Adrien?" Then he ran off.

She looked over at the sad blonde sitting across from her. "So, you must be Adrien?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "How'd you know?"

"Just a guess. "

"Do you want to dance?" He held out a hand. "Sorry, that was bold. Should I like buy you a drink or something first? I just broke up and it been rough and I'm awkward now."

"I've has enough to drink, you can thank Alya for that." She chuckled. "I'd love to dance."

As they stood up and walked over to the dance floor, Adrien paused. "I don't actually know how to dance."

"Luckily for you, I can lead." She pulled him forwards

Together, they danced. It wasn't as awkward as Adrien had worried. It was mostly just fun. Moving around crazily, pretending no one else was there. 

By the time they sat down, both Adrien and the girl were sweaty. 

"Thanks for dancing with me Adrien. That was a lot of fun."

"No, thank you. I've never danced like that before."

"Yeah, well at least you tried." She elbowed the girl who had sat next to her. "Alya won't even try dancing."

"Why not? It's fun."

"Maybe. It's fun until I fall on my arms and ruin my hands, sunshine. Without hands I can't type. I can't be a journalist without typing." Alya frowned. "I'm not risking it."

"That feels a little extreme." Adrien frowned.

"Oh it isn't." Alya pointed to her friend. "She's extremely clumsy. Once, she was dancing with a guy and-"

"-oh no, not this again." She buried her face in her hands.

Alya smirked. "He spun her around, and she accidentally slapped him in the face so hard he got a black eye."

"In my defense, he spun me."

"Well," Adrien chuckled, "remind me to get protective gear if I ever dance with you again."

Nino sat down next to Adrien. "How are you doing?"

"I just danced with this lovely girl, and Alya over here was telling me about how dangerous it was."

Alya held out a hand. "Hi, handsome."

He shook it. "I'm Nino. He's fragile."

"I am not."

"Debatable."

The girls laughed at their bickering. 

Alya whispered something to the girl and she nodded. 

"Yeah of course." She smiled. "You guys seem super nice, do you maybe want to get coffee with us?"

Adrien blinked not sure that he had heard the beautiful girl correctly. "What?"

"I said," she giggled, "do you and your friend want to go on a double date with me and Alya." She gestured to her equally hot friend.

"Of course." He smiled. "I'm Adrien."

"You already mentioned that. I'm Marinette."

"Marinette." He repeated. "That's a pretty name."

"Well, Alya always says I am a pretty girl."

"She's right..." Adrien wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"So how does coffee on Friday sound?"

"Great. I'd love that."

She held out her phone. "Type in your number and we can figure out the details later."

"Awesome! This is gonna be so much fun."

"Yeah, you guys seem like a super nice couple."

"Yep." Adrien smiled. "Just a couple of guys. Dudes. Yeah." He got distracted by Marinette's blue eyes and started rambling.

"You're funny. See you Friday."

"See you."


End file.
